


La valle degli elfi

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon divino [11]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble Collection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 04:30:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15111839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Una raccolta di drabble sugli elfi.





	La valle degli elfi

La valle degli elfi

Cap.1 Elfa imperfetta

Le sopracciglia nere fremettero, brillando di luce verde chiaro, la punta del naso era rivolta verso l’alto ed arrossata. Le guance erano grigiastre e il mento sporgente. Le orecchie tremarono, udì delle risatine. Strinse le braccia intorno al petto e chiuse le gambe, strofinando le ginocchia. La punta delle orecchie era vermiglia e i ciuffi verdi, dei capelli a caschetto, le coprivano metà del viso. Sentiva il battito del suo cuore rimbombarle nelle orecchie, le tempie le pulsavano e il battito cardiaco era accelerato. Strinse le labbra lisce fino a farle sbiancare, l’orecchino circolare di ferro rifletteva la luce solare.

[100].

Cap.2 Elfa guerriera

I capelli color cenere le sferzavano contro il viso, arrossandole le guance. Sentiva le braccia pulsare, una serie di fitte al fianco e un dolore al petto. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, gli occhi erano arrossati. Allungò la mano e chiuse il pugno intorno alla spada. Il guanto di ferro tintinnò, le dita le formicolavano. Appoggiò lo stivale dell’armatura sul braccio della vittima, tirò l’elsa della spada, estraendola dal suo corpo e si udì lo schiocco dell’osso del morto. Si voltò, la ferita sulla schiena bruciava e un ciuffo di capelli era aderito a causa del sudore e del sangue rappreso al suo viso.

[102].

Cap.3 Elfa del sangue

L’elfa appoggiò entrambe le mani sul tronco dell’albero caduto. Le sopracciglia lunghe una mano, attraversavano i ciuffi di capelli ai lati del viso, sfiorando i lobi delle orecchie, la punta di quest’ultime tremò. Sotto le dita sentì il legno ruvido, strinse conficcando le unghie e avvertì i polpastrelli pulsare. Di sottofondo udiva lo scorrere dell’acqua, lo scrosciare di quella che precipitava dalla cascatella finendo nel fiume. Si voltò, ascoltando il gracidare di una rana e sospirò. Le iridi aranciate dei suoi occhi si scurirono, brillando di riflessi bluastri.

< La foresta muore lentamente nonostante sia piena di vita > pensò.

[100].

Cap.4 La disperazione di un’elfa

L’elfa socchiuse le labbra, le gote le si arrossarono e gli occhi si fecero vitrei. La fascia della faretra le scivolò lungo la pelle scura, le frecce si rovesciarono sul prato erboso. Anche la faretra cadde a terra con un tonfo.

“Non è vero” biascicò. Le lacrime le rigavano il viso. Cadde in ginocchio, la stoffa del lungo vestito si strappò. I lunghi capelli rosa le finirono davanti al viso, la punta aguzza delle orecchie si piegò rivolgendosi verso il basso. Mise le mani a terra, schiacciando un fiore bianco, il fusto si piegò su se stesso, i petali si sparpagliarono.

[101].

Cap.5 Elfo dell’aria

“ _Ehi_ , il maestro la faceva tanto difficile. È stato un giochetto imparare a levitare” sussurrò l’elfo. Ridacchiò e piegò di lato il capo, facendo mulinare i capelli dorati intorno al viso. Gli orecchini a forma di stella sulla punta delle orecchie splendevano, riflettendo la luce solare. 

L’elfo allargò le braccia e girò su se stesso. Teneva entrambe le gambe piegate. La punta dello stivale bianco sfiorò un ciuffo d’erba. Le fronde intorno a lui frusciavano spostate dal vento. Il pendaglio dorato che portava al collo oscillava, un paio di volte si girò, il lapislazzulo incastonato sbatté contro la sua maglia.

[100].

Cap.6 Dolore elfico

Il padre le strinse più forte il braccio intorno alla schiena, aumentando anche la presa della mano con cui le teneva il ginocchio, passando le braccia sotto le gambe. 

La giovane singhiozzò e gli appoggiò la fronte nell’incavo del collo. I suoi capelli rosa si confusero con quelli blu di lui.

“È stato terribile” biascicò. Ansimò un paio di volte, singhiozzò più forte e le lacrime le solcarono il viso. Gli occhi le bruciavano, la vista era appannata, il cuore le doleva con un battito accelerato e tremava.

“Distruggono la nostra dimora per costruire le loro case” sussurrò il genitore.

[100].

Rigrazio anche solo chi legge.

Cap.7 Mezz’elfa

La mezzelfa s’infilò il diadema sulla fronte, i ciondoli degli orecchini sulla punta delle sue orecchie oscillarono, tintinnando. Girò dall’altro lato il simbolo della luna sul suo capo, sopra il diadema. I lunghi capelli neri ondulati le arrivavano fino alle gambe. 

Sua madre le afferrò un ciuffo di capelli e vi passò la spazzola.

“Sei fortunata, una mezz’elfa che diventa addirittura principessa” sussurrò l’elfa alle sue spalle. Piegò il capo facendo mulinare i capelli biondi alle sue spalle. 

La figlia singhiozzò, piegò in avanti il capo. Incrociò le braccia sul ripiano di legno, vi affondò il capo, gemette.

“Non voglio sposarlo, non lo amo” mugolò.

[105].

Cap.8 Elfo silvano

Il giovane chinò il capo, il cappuccio verde a punta gli ricadeva sul viso, lasciandogliene in ombra la metà. 

Il ragazzo strinse forte le redini, incitò il cavallo con un colpo di talloni, le ginocchia stringevano i fianchi della bestia. 

La creatura rizzò il capo, facendo mulinare la criniera e avanzò. I suoi zoccoli lasciavano le orme nell’erba schiacciandola, sporcandosi di terra umida.

“È tornato”. “No!”. “Puzza d’uomo”. Le orecchie aguzze del ragazzo tremarono captando parti di discorso. Udì scricchiolii di rami, degli sbuffi, dei ringhi. 

Le gote dell’elfo silvano si arrossarono e lo stesso accadde alla punta aguzza delle sue orecchie.

[102].

Cap.9 Elfa in viaggio

L’elfa appoggiò la mano sul fianco e si voltò. Le due lunghe trecce le scendevano oltre il seno, gli anelli di ferro legati alle estremità le sbattevano contro il ventre. Strinse più forte l’elsa del pugnale, sentiva delle fitte alle dita che sotto i guanti di pelle pulsavano gonfie, il dito in cui si era staccata l’unghia le doleva e il sangue rappreso era diventato nerastro. Il corpetto le stringeva il petto, ansimava e sentiva la gola raschiare. Batté un paio di volte le palpebre, i suoi occhi erano cerchiati da profonde occhiaie ed erano arrossati. Si leccò le labbra screpolate.

< Spero di trovare una locanda > pensò.

[109].

Cap.10 Elfa sacrificale

La collana di perle e ametiste le stringeva i fianchi, graffiandole la pelle nivea. Il drappo verde semitrasparente le copriva l’intimo metallico. Il corpetto di metallo le stringeva i seni sodi, la rosa di ferro alla fine del suo pendaglio dorato le sbatteva ripetutamente contro l’addome nudo. Le braccia le dolevano appesantite dai guanti d’acciaio. I fiori che le agghindavano i lunghi capelli argentati erano appassiti, le iridi grigio scure degli occhi erano liquide, le pupille dilatate. 

La spada d’oro ai suoi piedi, sul carro, tintinnava, sbattendo sui bordi di legno a ogni sobbalzò.

“Questa volta il drago avrà un’elfa in sacrificio!” disse una voce maschile.

[106].

Questa drabble è una leggera critica a in quante salse si ritrovavano gli elfi fino a qualche anno fa, prima che iniziassero ad andare di modo i vampiri.

Cap.11 Elfa pirata

Metà dei bottoni della camicia erano lasciati aperti, lasciando scoperti i due seni, il rosato dei capezzoli era in contrasto con il bianco della pelle. La fascia del copricapo le stringeva le orecchie a punta. Teneva una mano sulla pistola, l’altra sul pugnale. Gli stivali le stringevano i piedi e i fianchi le dolevano a causa dello stretto cinturone di cuoio. Si leccò il labbro, sbuffò e arricciò il naso, avvertendo il proprio alito puzzare di alcool.

“Guarda tu, mi sono ridotta a dover fare la pirata! Ha fatto meglio mia sorella a farsi vampirizzare!” urlò. Stringendo più forte l’elsa.

[100].

Posso assicurarvi che ho visto con i miei occhi, anni fa, un raccapricciante libro di elfi vampiri! Non ci potevo credere! In quante salse hanno sfruttato queste povere creature fantastiche?!

Cap.12 Elfa vampira

L’elfa alzò il capo, gocce di sangue le caddero sul viso e sui vestiti, alcune le finirono sulla punta aguzza dell’orecchio sinistro e scesero fino alla sua nuca.

Il corpo privo di viso, appeso al suo soffitto con del filo spinato, aveva il collo orribilmente squarciato.

L’elfa si passò l’indice sul sangue e se lo portò alle labbra, succhiandolo con gusto. Avvertì il sapore dolciastro e metallico del liquido solleticarle il palato. Indossava un vestito nero, decorato da del pizzo violetto e da dei nastrini rosso scuro. Avanzò, facendo scricchiolare i suoi stivali alti dal bordo piegato, con il tacco.

[100].

Cap.13 Elfa sirena

L’elfa si sedette sulla spiaggia, dalla sabbia aranciata, e mise i delicati piedi rosei nell’acqua salmastra, di un intenso verde scuro. 

L’elfa alzò il capo, osservando il cielo azzurro, i lunghi capelli color del grano le ondeggiarono dietro le spalle sottili. Si spogliò con movimenti lenti, mentre sentiva i piedi formicolare. Le sue gambe si unirono divenendo un’unica lunga coda violetta, delle branchie le comparvero sui fianchi sottili.

L’elfa sirena scivolò in avanti e balzò, inabissandosi in acqua. Socchiuse gli occhi, sporgendo le labbra, alcune bolle d’aria scivolarono fuori dalla sua bocca. Dimenò la coda, nuotando tra le alte alghe.

[100].

Faccio riferimento al capitolo 10 ‘Elfa sacrificale’ di cui questo capitolo è il Prequel.

Cap.14 Elfa prigioniera

Il giovane umano guardò la giovane elfa incosciente ai suoi piedi, nuda.

Le strinse i fianchi sottili con una collana di pelle e ametiste, le infilò un intimo metallico e lo coprì con un drappo semitrasparente. Sotto la maschera da drago blu, si leccò le labbra sottili, nell’osservarle i seni sodi ignudi. Le infilò un corpetto di metallo, lasciandole un pendaglio dorato con alla fine una rosa di ferro. Si sfilò i propri guanti di acciaio e li mise a lei.

“Che i fiori siano secchi, al drago non piace che le sue vittime profumino troppo” ordinò agli altri veneratori.

[100].

Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-OryAmMBPfk. Nightcore – Shift.

Seguito del Cap.10 ‘Elfa prigioniera’.

Cap.15 L’elfa e il drago

Il drago era steso sulla nuda roccia, il capo reclinato di lato, il suo sguardo da dominatore vagava all’interno della caverna umida e degli sbuffi di vapore si alzavano dalle sue ampie narici. Le scaglie del suo corpo, color rubino, brillavano sul letto di monete d’oro.

L’elfa era distesa sul suo ventre molle, un calore bollente le aveva avvolto le membra e, rossa in viso, non riusciva a muoversi. Era abbandonata sul suo carceriere, nei suoi occhi ipnotizzati si riflettevano le sfere auree degli occhi del drago.

“Dispera del tuo rilascio, mia vittima” sussurrò il drago Lust con voce calda. 

[100].


End file.
